


Dog Teeth

by Mufffy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Breif mentions of allura, Evil Shiro (Voltron), Implied abuse, It's based on the song, Labcoats, M/M, Pliers, Songfic, Test subjects kind of ?, That's kuro right ?, Think of area 51, kind of, prolly not lmao, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: I don't know the difference between Kuro or Kuron, I honestly don't even remember any of them but Shiro and Sven~Something takes hold of Shiro and leaves Matt to take care of it.





	Dog Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> it's a lot shorter than what i wanted it to be but hey

Matt carefully walked down the hall, his stomach turning with every step he took. He’d been putting seeing Shiro or... whatever the hell that thing was, for a while. He didn’t know what was going on, but he knew he didn’t want to see Shiro that day. At least not while he scars were still open. Call him weird, but he could swear Shiro was able to smell his blood. Matt shivered at the memory, his clipboard trembling in his hand as he steadied himself.

 

It was creepy enough having your dad basically work at an Area 51. So maybe it wasn’t Area 51, but there were alien looking creatures in glass cases. The scientist’s failed attempts on tests. Matt glanced at one of the few humans in the cases. She seemed kind, but had pink scars on her face. Matt really wished he could help, but he’d most likely get into horrible trouble if anyone found out. Instead he smiled softly and waved, watching her softly smile back.

 

He frowned a little before sighing, dreading the talk he’d have with his dad. As he turned the corner to see his dad, he glanced at the pliers in his hand. Matt’s eyes widened in fear as he frowned, slowly walking up to him “Dad?” He asked, glancing into Shiro’s box before turning his back to it. He flinched at the thuds behind him, knowing Shiro was knocking on the glass.

 

Sam frowned at him, holding up the pair of pliers “Matt-”

 

“Please don’t hurt him!” Matt blurted, biting his lip “I’m sorry, just- You can’t.. Please” He whispered.

 

“You know the rule here, Matt” Sam frowned, gesturing for Matt to take them.

 

“But.. please” Matt whispered “I can’t do it”

 

“You know the rule” Sam restated, trying not to pay too much attention to Matt’s broken sobs cutting through as he breathed “If it’s hostile… You domesticate..”

 

“Or you desecrate” Matt whispered, glancing at the pliers as he shakily stuck out his hand for Sam to hand them to him. Sam saw Matt’s tears rolling down his face and sighed, handing them off before hugging him tightly. Matt shook in his arms before hugging him tightly, burying his face into Sam’s shoulder “No hostile creatures allowed..” He whispered.

 

“I’m so sorry, Matt” Sam frowned, rubbing his back as Matt pulled away from him “But it’s not my rule. It’s for the safety of everyone, including you” He smiled.

 

Matt sighed softly, taking the pliers to put in his lab coat pocket. He smiled reassuringly to his dad as he walked away. Matt’s face dropped as he turned back to Shiro, scratching at the glass curiously. As far as Matt could tell, this Shiro hadn’t talked to in the past month since he was attacked. Matt carefully reached up to the bandage still on his face. 

 

Shiro, or more the thing inhabiting Shiro’s body, was clawing at the glass, growling behind the cage like a wild beast. It broke Matt’s heart, but it’s not like he could even say anything about it. He sighed softly, moving his clipboard to his other hand to gently put his left hand against the glass. He jumped a little when Shiro pressed quicky against the glass, breathing heavily. 

 

Matt only cried, letting his forehead fall softly against the glass, only looking up when he heard what he guessed to be a dog whine. He stared at Shiro as Shiro’s face softened in a frown. Matt carefully took his hand away, flinching again when Shiro stared at him in agony, putting his palm against the glass. Shiro looked at his hand and back at Matt franticly.

 

Matt smiled as he cried. Whatever had ahold of Shiro wasn’t in full control. Maybe. Matt sighed and hesitantly put his hand against the glass, spreading his fingers out to be next to Shiro’s. Matt leaned his forehead against the glass again, softly sobbing as his fingers curled into a fist against the glass “It’s not fair..” He whispered.

 

Shiro put his forehead against Matt’s before slowly moving down to look up at him with curious eyes. Matt sniffled and smiled softly “..I love you.. But you’re not my Shiro” He frowned. Shiro’s soft expression changed instantly to a growl as his eyes flashed a bright yellow. Matt didn’t know how it knew, but whatever Shiro was, It knew how to get under his skin. And he didn’t like that.

 

Shiro glanced at Matt before frowning. It pouted a little, tilting its head like Shiro would do when Matt teased him. It then decided to smile softly at Matt.

 

**_“Shiro? I’m home”_ **

 

It stood up fully to tower over Matt, smiling down at him widely.

 

**_“Shiro? What’s- Kashi!”_ **

 

Matt stared it down, glaring as he put the clipboard on a hook next to the door.

 

**_“Hey, it’s okay- It’s.. Kashi? Ow! Kashi quit!”_ **

 

Matt carefully took the pliers from his pocket, squeezing them tightly.

 

**_“Shiro! Stop! Stop! Please!”_ **

 

Matt took a breath, watching as it sat on the bed, crossing his legs to lean on his hand, smirking at Matt “You are not my Shiro” He whispered to himself as he unlocked the door, carefully stepping in.


End file.
